hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season(Lucarius)
Season Overview The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a well above average season featuring 19 total depressions, 17 of them named, 10 developed into hurricanes, 3 in which reached major hurricane status. It's strongest storm, Laura, was the only Category 5 Hurricane of the season, peaking at 180 mph. The season featured two hurricanes that crossed basins and two hurricanes that struck a European country. Storms Tropical Storm Arthur Tropical Storm Arthur was a minor tropical storm that affected South America minimally. It dissipated over Brazil. Tropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Bertha was a weak Tropical Storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Cristobal was a low-end Category 1 Hurricane that was the first of two hurricanes to cross basins. It dealt minimal damage to South America and Mexico. Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Dolly was a strong Tropical Storm that did not affect land. It spawned in the open ocean, while it didn't affect land, it did create a rift in the pressures, causing trade winds to temporarily weaken. Many people believe that Dolly may have to do with August's over activity. Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Edouard was a extremely powerful and catastrophic hurricane that formed South of Puerto Rico. It dealt a decent amount of damage to South America and poured up to 3 feet of rain in parts of Western Cuba. It rained moderately in Mexico, and made landfall in Texas, then curving south and becoming the second of two hurricanes to cross basins. It was later retired and replaced with Eddie for the 2026 season. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression Six was a very long-lived depression that formed off the Southern coast of the Bahamas. It drifted West and sweeped Miami before drifting upward, dissipating 50 miles West of Palm Beach. Hurricane Fay Hurricane Fay was one of two hurricanes to strike Europe. It spawned South of Puerto Rico and went through it, and drifted Northeast. It peaked 5 hours before making a full Extratropical transition. It made landfall in Sweden and dissipated 3 hours after. Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Gonzalo was a surprisingly devastating hurricane that affected many portions of the Caribbean and Florida. It brought minor rainfall to Georgia as well. It became the costliest non-major hurricane on record. It was a long-lived hurricane to cover only 719 miles of ground(and sea). Hurricane Hannah Hurricane Hannah was a devastating hurricane that did widespread damage to the United States. It formed in the open Atlantic Ocean and quickly developed into a hurricane. She went into rapid intensification and struck Alabama. Hannah circled around and regenerated into a Category 2 Hurricane before curving back around hitting Florida before dissipating in Georgia. Hannah became the 3rd costliest hurricane on record behind Katrina(tied with Harvey with $121.3 billion)and Michael($189.2 billion). Hannah did $119.7 billion in damage. Hannah was later retired and replaced with Haley for the 2026 season. Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Isaias was a Category 2 Hurricane that did not affect land. It was the 4th straight hurricane in an 8 hurricane streak. Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Josephine was a weak hurricane that did minor damage to Puerto Rico and Cuba before dissipating in the open Atlantic. It barley extended a hurricane streak to 5. Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Kyle was a strong Category 2 Hurricane that continued the streak of hurricanes to 6. It did not affect land. Hurricane Laura Hurricane Laura was a devastating hurricane that affected many forms of land. It spawned off the African coast and traveled west. It then made landfall in Puerto Rico as a Category 5 Hurricane, it regenerated before going North, running through Cuba, degenerating into a Category 4 Hurricane. It then regenerated back into a Category 5 Hurricane for the second time before making landfall in Florida at it's peak of 180 mph. It ran right through Florida and Georgia and finally dissipated in Tennessee. It became the 4th costliest hurricane on record($118.2 billion)behind Hannah(this year). It continued a hurricane streak to 7. It was later retired and replaced with Lauren for the 2026 season. Hurricane Marco Hurricane Marco was a strong Category 2 Hurricane that did not affect land. It was the final hurricane of the season and part of the 8 hurricane streak(3rd highest streak on record, behind 2017 - 10 in a row and 2018 - 9 in a row). Tropical Storm Nana Tropical Storm Nana was a strong Tropical Storm. It snapped the 8 hurricane streak, and did not affect land. Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Depression Sixteen formed off of an invest that went across Florida before developing into a Tropical Depression. It went up North and curved into North Carolina 2 hours later. Tropical Storm Omar Tropical Storm Omar was a Tropical Storm that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Paulette Tropical Storm Paulette was a strong Tropical Storm that drifted Northward and made landfall in South Carolina. It dissipated 4 hours later. Tropical Storm Rene Tropical Storm Rene spawned in Cape Verde and drifted Northward. It immediately curved back and it's outer bands(underdeveloped fortunately for Africa)impacted Africa, and it instantly regenerated back into a Tropical Storm before dissipating due to it's small radius from the equator. It was the final named storm and last tropical system to form. Naming Records and Retirement Records The 2020 season holds the 3rd highest hurricane streak with 8 on record, only topped by 2017(10) and 2018(9). It also is one of the only seasons with multiple hurricanes to cross basins and multiple hurricanes to impact Europe. It also features the first Tropical system to strike Africa. Laura became the 4th costliest hurricane on record(118.7 billion) and Hannah became the 3rd costliest hurricane on record(119 billion), accounting for over 2/3 of the season's total damages. Retirement Because of the high costs and damage, the names Hannah and Laura will be retired and never used for an Atlantic Hurricane again. They will be replaced with Haley and Lauren for the 2026 season. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons